


It Rains In Hell

by orphan_account



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Post-Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 11:30:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17021859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The thing is, you don’t have the luxury to swipe left or right as to who you'd wanna go through eternal damnation with, but Baekhyun can’t complain about his bargain.





	It Rains In Hell

Baekhyun’s got a biscuit stuffed halfway down his throat the moment a baseball bat swings into his line of sight behind one of the broken vending machines.

Flat on his ass, he scrambles to avoid the next hit as well. Swallowing that biscuit hurts as hell when he’s high on adrenaline from one second to another so that his throat clamps painfully around the bite.

It’s like playing tag, except in this game there’s no rules, only a risk you might die.

Baekhyun circles one of the gas pumps with the assaulter furious on his heels. He grabs a broom that’d been leaning against one of the containers and uses the speed of his gait to swing it as hard as he can as he whirls around on his heels.

There’s a cracking sound followed by the guy grunting, surprised by the counterattack.

Like wild animals, they crab sideways in front of each other as not to leave any openings available. Baekhyun with his broom where the head with the brush has cracked off from the hit, and the stranger with his bat; some middle-aged dude wearing a thermal trapper hat despite the warm weather, greasy for wear.

Baekhyun attempts rationalizing, but his throat’s raw and he clears it to cover the squawk slipping instead.

‘’Wait,’’ he manages - ‘’don’t mean no harm,’’ civil enough to cover his mouth with a fist.

The stranger doesn’t reply, if hard and hollow breathing is anything to go by, spit dribbling down his chin and flecks of dirt flaking from his beard.

He looks hungrier than a flea on a teddy bear. There’s something about the way he’s set, his clothes mottled with vomit, the lines around his bloodshot eyes and the turbulent look therein.

He reminds Baekhyun of the zombies from Dead Island, back when the games came out.

Dude could’ve probably knocked Baekhyun out cold if he hadn’t been so reckless about it, almost as if he’d tripped over himself before swinging, deciding to maul on sight.

It’s not the first time Baekhyun’s stumbled upon a savage. There’s always a bunch of them in at least one of the alleyways or under the rocks in each region regardless of where you go - either sprinkled loners or hobbling herds.

Except he’s never seen one this ferocious, or experienced one that’s had an odor this pungent. He’s seen them battered and growling like cornered wolves, but he’s never experienced someone that looked at him like they’d wanted to  _eat_   _him_ , skin, bones, hair and all.

Usually, they’ve wanted to take him hostage in exchange for resources, or they’ve wanted his clothes or whatever he’s had in his backpack.

This guy wants to gobble him up for sure, and Baekhyun’s certain that’s why there was a weeks old corpse with missing limbs lying in the back of the station - and a detached, rotten leg next to the melted Ben & Jerry’s ice cream in the freezer section.

It’s not just passing coyotes that have an appetite for human flesh here.

 **‘’Aight,’’**  he says loudly, and watches the man flinch back like the volume’s a weapon on its own.

‘’No Hannibal the cannibal’s gonna get me for lunch today, I’m just saying. But I’m sure that we can come to an agreement…’’ beads of sweat roll down his temples, his hair sticking like a wet cloth to his forehead.

No matter how many times he’s been in these kinds of moment-of-decision terms, it won’t lessen the beating in his ears and the bile assembling in the back of his mouth and the thought that  _this is it - this **one**  fucking time, you won’t make it out alive _kind of vibes.

Still feels like the biscuit’s slowly worming its way down his throat, as if he’s eaten a rock rather than a snack.

He lost his Taser when the guy popped out of nowhere, which was his only weapon at hand. He should’ve listened to Kyungsoo, and he can’t help but to smile bitterly at the irony, because maybe that’s the last thing that’ll be on his mind before it’s game over.

Unless he can somehow get some space between them and run to the back and get assisted. If he shouts for help it’ll just startle the zombie and have it go nuts.

Zombies aren’t known for having exemplary cognitive control, do they?

Even so…

‘’ - where we both get a benefit, yeah?’’ as Baekhyun’s been talking, he’s unzipped the side of his backpack and grabbed the Kinder Bueno bar he took from the kiosk, ‘’but only… if you  ** _catch!_** ’’

He throws it over the zombie’s head with an exaggerated whip of his arm to give the effect, to which the zombie follows the motion to avoid getting hit, while catching a glance back to see what it is.

Baekhyun uses the distraction to bolt, making it past two of the rows with gas pumps, blood rushing in his ears and heart squeezing in his chest -

Except he forgets the stick in his hand when he makes it to the third row where it gets stuck horizontally in-between the pumps, aiming himself a blow right to the stomach when he collides with the shaft that gives in from the weight.

He loses his balance on the edge of the platform and almost hits the ground face first if it isn’t for his hands taking some of the fall, knees scraping the concrete and ass in the air.

For a couple of seconds that feel like minutes, he’s sure he’s lost his sense of up and down as he blinks erratically and starts crawling ahead to get moving, nothing on his mind but the pure instinct to survive.

However, his chin hits the ground for real this time when his ankle gets grabbed and he’s dragged backwards. Blindly, he rolls over and kicks into the air, the grasp on him loosened since he hits the zombie’s midsection so that it makes a garbled sound and takes a step back.

That’s when it  ** _pounces_** , throwing itself on top of him like a wild beast.

Baekhyun doesn’t register that he’s grabbed the broom again to defend himself before it’s lined between the zombie’s teeth that bite it.

There’s a fat dollop of drool dropping onto his collarbone as he balances its entire weight by pressing the broom up and having the zombie choke from the way its neck gets bent backwards at the bad angle, jaw wrenched.

 _‘’Shit-’’_  Baekhyun’s nose wrinkles and he gags; it’s so close that its breath swelters and stinks like opening a can of decay itself, a tooth chipping off from the force of the ravenous hunger it channels into chomping the shaft to get to Baekhyun.

It’s in the second where his arms start buckling that a loud, striking sound like that of dull thunderclap rings in his ears, and warm liquid sprays across his throat and face -

A chunk of the head before him gets fractured in the whisk of the wind, and the zombie on him becomes human again, albeit entirely in deadweight.

Nothing comes to his mind; his body moves on its own with a surprising strength to shove the weight to the side and get up on staggering feet and as far away from the guy as possible.

It’s a miracle that he doesn’t empty his stomach right there.

Hurried footsteps approach him. It’s Kyungsoo half-jogging towards him, as much as his limp allows it.

His eyes are covered by a cap, but Baekhyun can easily spot the tension in the way his jaw clenches. He’s carrying his hunting rifle; yet to strap it back over his shoulder in case they’re still not alone.

And that’s when he tips his head, revealing wide eyes shooting  _daggers_.

He looks like he’s about to grab Baekhyun’s arm to shake some basic common sense into him, except Baekhyun’s faster; knocking Kyungsoo’s cap off when he leans in to smash their lips together, clinging for dear life.

‘’ _Don’t_ \- don’t kiss me, you’re covered in-‘’ Kyungsoo reels, quick to gather himself, holding the gun at a distance from them as not to accidentally pull the trigger.

‘’Baekhyun,’’ he says, voice softer despite his shoulders still squaring, ‘’just tell me. What happened? Are you hurt anywhere?’’

He cups Baekhyun’s cheek with his free hand, forcing eye contact between them to get him back to reality.

‘’Divine intervention,’’ Baekhyun croaks. ‘’A catalyst in a time of need- you’re my savior, you’re amazing, you’re-‘’

He’s talking ten times faster than normally, stuttering, fists tugging on Kyungsoo’s shirt, trying to land himself another kiss.

**_‘’Baekhyun.’’_ **

Kyungsoo pulls him back with a firm jerk, hand clamped around his bicep then.

It works.

As if hit by a pan, Baekhyun’s fidgeting ceases, and the rush is over. He realizes it’s really over. His eyes regain focus, staring long and hard at the face before him, motionless.

He breathes in and out deeply, wheezing from a dry mouth, and gulps.

Kyungsoo’s palm fondles the back of his neck and pets his hair.

 

The scavenging wasn’t a part of their schedule today. The side-task was initiated by Baekhyun when he spotted a gas station along a lone road.

_‘’I’ll be quick, no worries -‘’_

_‘’Could you at least take one of the pistols with you?’’_  Kyungsoo was cautious, rightfully so.

_‘’There’s nobody. This´ in the middle of nowhere, if there’s anyone in there, they’re already dust.’’_

It was supposed to take five minutes, no more than that.

And Baekhyun knows that, most of all, Kyungsoo blames himself for not having tagged along, even if it wasn’t his fault.

After the incident, they checked the rest of the station together now that they were there, and grabbed all the refreshments from the kiosk that weren’t too overdue.

Baekhyun had a quick wash using one of the water bottles to scrub the blood off; discovering a few misplaced, unfortunate pieces of flesh on the way. Kyungsoo only needed to wash his mouth, hands and the stains left on his shirt, and helped Baekhyun disinfect the burn on his knees.

So, the first quarter of the ride home’s deadly silent as they digest what’s happened.

They both know what went wrong.

Leading back to forgetting what world they live in, the most lethal form of carelessness.

‘’I thought they were kidding about cannibals roaming the belt of south-‘’ Baekhyun prods a hole in the atmosphere that’s tinging the space of the car, trying to lighten the mood.

Only to be cut off by a rigid, ‘’you better take the rumors seriously next time.’’

Baekhyun hesitates, but he doesn’t let it deter him. ‘’Dude made me deep-throat an overdue Oreo, y’know? Your dick ain’t big enough to have taught me how to handle-’’

Like of a second nature, Kyungsoo steers the wheel with one hand and uses his other to grab Baekhyun by the neck, pressing a sore spot.

 _‘’Oof-‘’_  Baekhyun whimpers, recoiling. ‘’Not the time for jokes? Okay,  _okay_ , I get it.’’

He tends to lose it the moment the trouble’s there, but throws it over his shoulders once he’s been snapped out of the zone. Kyungsoo’s usually an easy-going type, yet he needs more time to get his steam out.

Especially when he knows that if he loses his composure, Baekhyun does too, and vice versa under differing circumstances.

‘’Where we going?’’ Baekhyun asks.

They’ve left the barren area, passed the patch of a burnt down forest site and headed to a middle way between that and the edge of another site where there’s still growth left to make a cover, a landscape of trees sprouting ahead.

‘’Have to take a piss,’’ Kyungsoo replies.

He parks at an empty spot where there could easily have been a parking lot for hikers in the past.

‘’Ginormous trees,’’ Baekhyun remarks, shutting the car door with a  _thunk_ , ‘’and… ah, incoming weather.’’

The dark clouds creeping over the sky don’t look dangerous, but they bring the promise of a rinse; it can be smelled that it’ll start pouring soon.

Kyungsoo disappears between the trees to get some peace, pulling in the collar of his shirt from the humid air.

Baekhyun follows halfway and stands within range of the crowns, exhaustion seeping into his bones.

With his back against the trunk of a tree, spacing out and looking at the car and the leftovers of a bench, he wonders if he’ll ever get used to this.

It’s been so long. They’ve moved so many times and they’ll keep doing that even if one of them dies, probably. Unless they die together, which is the ideal way to go, some would say.

Either they stay with their current community, one that migrates constantly as well but in teams, or they find a new one or scurry off on their own. Baekhyun misses the old mansion, no matter how worn it was.

Yixing, Minseon and Jonghwa are probably waiting at the base for their return since they should’ve been back by now. They can wait - there’ll pass at least half the night before anyone will get worried.

Before Kyungsoo and Baekhyun met, Kyungsoo had his own cluster of familiar faces he’d been with through the apocalypse and in the aftermath of it, but he got separated from them when they left him to die.

Baekhyun found him in the corner of a Game Stop store in a vacant shopping mall. Sick with high fever, starved and thirsty, and his left knee swollen and his shin bent oddly, unable to walk. 

Baekhyun’s had to leave behind many injured people before to save other asses, his own included.

What did it, he doesn’t know to this day.

That he called over his team, even if they were to evacuate before a tornado went over the place, and they dragged Kyungsoo to the truck and brought him along for the ride.

Like standing in the eye of the storm and deciding to pick up a hissing stray cat with a physical handicap and a sprinkle of emotional luggage just for the thrill of it.

Was it Kyungsoo’s dead, monotone voice that said  _‘’leave’’_  when he spotted Baekhyun that did it?

And his eyes contrarily burning holes into the ceiling like he was personally filing a fax to God that said  _‘this is redundant ape no. sixty-ninth million on the prayer line, I just want to say, how dare you, you **motherfu** -‘_ -

Call it a wastelander’s instinct, maybe.        

The thing is, you don’t have the luxury to swipe left or right as to who you'd wanna go through eternal damnation with, but Baekhyun can’t complain about his bargain.

They’ve stuck together like glue ever since, no matter how cross things have gotten.

 

Kyungsoo returns seventeen minutes later.

‘’What took you so long?’’ Baekhyun raises a brow, ‘’had to do the number two? Didn’t see you bring any toilet paper, though. Nasty.’’

Kyungsoo’s face isn’t swollen and there’s no signs of crying or anything out of place. He just shrugs, no verbal reply, mouth doing that rotating thing and nose scrunching like he’s thinking hard.

Standing next to Baekhyun; the two of them gazing at the road and the forest stretching out on the other side and enclosing the space, making the world appear smaller than it is.

They listen to the sound of existing.

‘’Gimme a blowjob,’’ Baekhyun breaks the silence.

‘’It’s almost dark-‘’

‘’I almos _t **died**_?’’

Kyungsoo gives him a once-over.

‘’I’m not putting my mouth anywhere near you before you’ve been dunked in a trough of water and scrubbed from your head to the crack of your ass.’’

‘’A handjob then?’’

Kyungsoo doesn’t answer. He rolls his shoulders and smacks a bug off his elbow and looks at the smear on his hand.

Baekhyun pouts and flicks the remains off Kyungsoo’s hand and cleans it with the edge of his t-shirt.

‘’Just use your other. Please,’’ he shifts on his feet, ‘’ - I’ll choke you tonight if you give me this?’’

Kyungsoo crosses his arms. Regardless, he turns his torso to Baekhyun.

‘’Not going to pussy out this time?’’ he asks.

‘’Promise.’’

He tips his head to look at Baekhyun, eyes oddly sober considering everything.

‘’What?’’ Baekhyun gets the feeling he’s missing something.

Kyungsoo stares.

His gaze flickers low, and he makes an impatient nod of his chin, uncrossing and putting a hand on Baekhyun’s waist.

‘’You’d think  _I_ was the masochist between us…’’ Baekhyun unbuttons his shorts. He doesn’t pull them down, ‘’ain’t there a bottle of lube in the trunk? Or- wait, weren’t we running thin? Ah man, and it’s so hard to get.’’

‘’You really think you’re in a position to make demands here?’’

‘’I just want a handjob… not a rug burn.’’

‘’I’ll check,’’ Kyungsoo gives in and heads to the car, leaving Baekhyun standing with his shorts awkwardly hanging on his hips, dick half-hard.

It’s not that Baekhyun’s particularly in the mood for sex. And yet he’s itching, the skin beneath his eyes is tender, and he’s hungry for any sort of relief.

The lump in his throat from the attack at the station disappeared after drinking a can of soda, but it feels like it’s coming back twice as big now.

It’s different in the way it occupies its space and continues to grow the louder the silence gets in his ears when he’s left alone with his thoughts.

As if a switch’s been turned, Kyungsoo comes back with his shoulders no longer squared. He’s taken off his cap, and the first thing he does is to lean in and align their lips.

Doesn’t go for a tongue kiss; it’s chaste and lingering, and he does it until Baekhyun follows the motions and tilts his head to make it comfortable.

‘’Pants,’’ Kyungsoo says between the kisses. He’s already poured lube onto his palm and left the bottle in the truck as not to fidget with it as they’re standing.

Quick to comply, Baekhyun twists his shorts and underwear off till his crotch’s exposed, keeping them up with one hand so they don’t fall to his ankles, and his other hand finding rest on Kyungsoo’s hip.

 _‘’Mh-‘’_  Baekhyun flinches, shivering at the sensation of Kyungsoo grabbing his cock, the lube cold.

Kyungsoo gives him a squeeze and pulls the foreskin back, making sure to spread the lube properly to make the slide better. Baekhyun’s distracted mid-kiss, eyes closed and throat bobbing at the warmth falling to the pit of his stomach, dick starting to curve up along his abdomen.

They still don’t use tongue, but they get sloppier, the next kisses almost openmouthed and their tongues briefly touching when they get eager and exchange hot breaths.

Kyungsoo steps closer, their chests almost bumping so that there’s barely enough space for his hand to work. He embraces Baekhyun, his free hand grabbing him by the neck and keeping him in place, pinching when Baekhyun can’t resist thrusting and canting his hips even if he’s not allowed to.

It’s simple and impulsive, because proximity is all that’s needed.

Kyungsoo knows how Baekhyun likes it, slick noises filling between them and Baekhyun pressing his shoulders against the tree while his lower back heaves off. He breaks the kiss to lean the back of his head on the trunk as well, needing the support to continue standing.

He’s unusually quiet today; only moans that rather curl as tiny whimpers, cut off whenever he inhales deeply as if to fix his composure over and over again.

He’s staring up at the crowns of the trees that filter out the sky. Instead of trapping the space, the length to the ceiling suddenly makes it appear overwhelming, and he’s so small - he’s an ant, and the world is too big, and life is nothing at all.

‘’Baekhyun…?’’ Kyungsoo’s hand stops moving all of sudden.

Baekhyun inhales sharply.

‘’Don’t stop,’’ he says, voice garbled, ‘’I’m almost there.’’

A contained hiccup makes him grunt, and that’s when his breath starts hitching repeatedly, snot piling in his nostrils and eyes getting puffy and red.

‘’Don’t stop,’’ he  _begs_.

He shuts his eyes and grits his teeth, tears streaking down his cheeks and jumping off his chin once they’ve been given free reins.

‘’Baekhyun.’’

‘’Please, Kyungsoo-‘’

‘’Look at me.’’

‘’I can’t-‘’

**_‘’Look at me.’’_ **

Baekhyun forces himself to look.

Kyungsoo’s got the same eyes as before, except there’s a sheen over them, the white has become faintly red and he’s got dark creases.

They’re no less sober, but they carry a weight that everyone who’s survived the apocalypse shares.

‘’You’re alive,’’ he confirms for the both of them out loud. ‘’You’re not going to die. I won’t let you, okay?’’

‘’- so, don’t pull a stunt like that again,’’ he says.

It’s a warning as much as it’s assurance, and Baekhyun understands.

‘’Okay…’’

‘’I got you,’’ Kyungsoo says.

Baekhyun nods limply.  

‘’I got you, Baekhyun,’’ Kyungsoo repeats, directing Baekhyun’s head down when he tries to look away by cupping his cheek so that the contact remains.

‘’You’re right here with me,’’ he says and strokes a thumb over his cheek.

‘’I’m here,’’ Baekhyun sniffles and leans into the touch, ‘’ - with you.’’

As predicted, the earth’s dampened and there’s the pitter-patter of droplets drumming over the forest.


End file.
